A Demons Calm Walk
by mythic of murderdome
Summary: after Gordon, an evolved, mutated by mercer himself, finds himself in equestria. Will he have a fresh start in life? or will he become an apex predator in a perfect world? this is my first fan fiction so leave constructive critism in the review and I can improve as I go along
1. Deal With The Devil

my name is Gordan and I was a simple man trying to survive in a world where the Mercer virus was raging its war against all of Manhattan. I decided to go on top of the roof tops one day and contemplate about the fate of Manhattan when I suddenly heard a loud noise behind me, like someone just fell out of a plane and landed behind me. I quickly turned around to see a man in a leather jacket and he was staring at me with his piercing blue eyes. He looked like he had an intention to kill with those eyes, I couldn't move cause I was terrified about what he would do to me if I ran. All of sudden he lifted me of the ground and spoke towards me. His voice was cold, menacing, but had meaning behind them.

"I want to create a new human race, one devoid of selfishness, a perfect start, and your going to help".

He jabbed my shoulder with his hand and I saw his hand puncture my shoulder and left a wound in it! Then I saw tendrils move across his arm towards my shoulder and then I felt a pain that felt like a living thing was moving inside my body! He dropped me to the ground where I began gasping for air. He spoke to me as I was deflating my lungs,

"I have infected you with my strain of the Mercer virus and you will see why the human race needs a new start, a new breed of human that is perfect and selfless and you will help bring that dream come to life, find me on this same rooftop when you feel ready to join me". Then he left just as soon as he arrived.

I was in pain on the roof of a building, "Am I going to die" I constantly thought. The pain began to subside and I had finally regained my composure after what felt like a half hour of rasping. When I got on my feet I felt different, almost as if my body was fully recharged after so many years of emptiness. I started to think what the man said about "starting a new breed" I came to the conclusion, that the infection he gave to me is the solution to his problem. At first I thought "No fucking way" but as I thought about it he seemed more correct about everything. He was right about humanity being selfish, especially at a time like this.

After 2 days of thinking I decided that I would join the man. I waited on the same rooftop for a few hours then I saw the man appear again. He revealed that his name was Alex Mercer, he told me the first step to perfection is to sabotage blackwatch and gentek. He grabbed my shoulder again and transfused another thing to me and I could feel my arms morph slowly into a set of claws, the pain was more bearable then last time. "I need you to use the weapons I have given you and get the soldiers attention while I get into their base". I asked

"how do you suppose I do that I can't just walk to their base, I'll get massacred!"

He chuckled and began talking in his sinister way again "No, I want you to go to those shelters they set up and wreak havoc on the people there, the nearby officers will call for backup, giving me time to infiltrate their base nearby". At first I thought the plan sounded good but then I realized something, what about the civilians?

"Are you asking me to kill innocent people?" I exclaimed,

"INNOCENT these people care only for themselves and couldn't give a rats ass about anyone here"! I couldn't believe what i was hearing I can understand taking the lives of those who deserved it, but taking ones who didn't deserve it... it was animalistic.

"No" I heard myself say quietly,

"WHAT!" I could hear more confusion then anger in his voice.

"I am not taking the lives of innocent people",

he looked at me for a second then said in a mocking tone

"fine if you won't do it then your just prey like the rest of them".

I knew that I was going to die on the spot, but he just left like that. I decided that I should morph to my regular arms and get the hell off of this god forsaken rooftop. A couple of normal days went by, nothing happened then I encountered a street performer playing a saxophone. I stopped to listen, I had always enjoyed the company of the street performers, as little as they are in this huge city. While listening i noticed a blackwatch soldier scanning civilians as he walked by them.I remembered that I was infected by Mercer, I tried to walk away slowly from him. He saw me and asked for me to stop right where I was "I need to do a mandatory scan of all civilians in the area, please stand still". If I ran he would shoot if I didn't he would shoot so I tried to think of something on the spot. I decided the best course of action was to wait and see. He scanned me and then I heard 3 beeps escape the device he held. He began to call for some others to "evacuate me out of the premise" I knew that meant take me somewhere to shoot me in the head.

Fearing for my life I tried to fight but he grabbed my left arm, so using my right I attempted to punch him but instead of knocking him back like I intended... My fist went through his skull and left the other side of his head. My hand was coated in his blood. Then something truly terrifying happened! My body began to absorb his, I WAS EATING HIM, and as I was doing so I gained a flood of new memory's I had never seen before. I remembered seeing memory's of this mans life, his childhood, his college years, and his family. If it wasn't for the fact that another 5 soldiers rounded the corner I would've broken down crying.

one of them was mumbling into a headpiece and said "call in a swat helicopter confirmed of Mercer's site!". They thought I was Alex, the man who I have to blame for this! My first instinct that I followed was to run, I pushed past the soldiers and kept running. Bullets flew by me my first observation was that they had the aim of a storm trooper. Then I realized that I was that I was picking up speed, and quickly. When I thought I lost the soldiers I heard the wind being whipped around from the blades of a helicopter that was flying behind me.

I had no idea what was happening anymore, I was running at a speed that could rival a cheetah while being chased by an attack helicopter. Not even two minutes ago I was listening to a street performer. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED I was thinking as I barreled down the street. Then I saw an object pass my eyes ITS A FUCKING ROCKET was the first thought that came to mind, the rocket exploded a few feet in front of me and I launched backwards flying away from the direction I was heading. My head was facing towards the helicopter cause I can feel the wind being pushed by the blades, then I heard a terrifying noise. The sound of the helicopters machine guns revving up! Please let it be quick I thought in my head, another thought that came was what if it hurt, I dismissed that thought as soon as I realized that it would be over before I felt anything. I was ready for it and then I saw a white flash of light from the explosions of gunpowder from the machine guns.


	2. A Warm Welcome

I woke up almost immediately on a new surface it felt like wood and it felt flat, like it had been trampled over and over again. At first I thought I was free, that I was in heaven. Then my dreams were destroyed when I heard multiple girls screaming. Knowing I wasn't going to be ripped to shreds by a helicopter I began to think rationally for once. My first instinct was to play dead and see where this goes. I hear a multitude of questions from around 6 different voices all of them female. I heard questions like

"What happened?",

"Is it dead?",

"What is it?".

I decided to slowly shake to show I was breathing, bad idea, moment I did they all started screaming again. I decided to talk silently through my breath as simply moving was not working. my eyes were still shut, afraid if I open them I will see a gun on my head.

"Where am I" I said quietly,

"OH MY CELESTIA IT SPOKE!".

What? who was this Celestia don't they mean oh my god? "I don't mean any harm to you"I said silently,

that managed to calm them down a little. "I will begin standing up slowly okay so don't shoot me". They started to murmur to themselves as I stood and asked more questions such as

"why would we shoot it?",

"is it mean?".

When I was on my two legs again i opened my eyes slowly to see something that I could not even comprehend. 4 multi colored horses about half my size were staring at me with fear. Being the rational man I am, I screamed and landed on my ass and crawled backwards. I bumped into something fury, When I turned around and I saw another 3 horses, I screamed again and backed off into the center of the circle crowding me. I felt my claws slowly growing into place, but when about an inch sprouted one of them spoke up from behind me.

"We mean no harm"

I turned around to see a purple colored horse slowly walking towards me. "Please stand up we just want to talk now".

I stood up slowly and the first thing i said was "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" that made them recoil back.

"Sorry, sorry, please explain 3 things to me, one: where am i?, two: why aren't you attacking me?, third :what are you?".

"We could ask you the same thing" the purple one said.

"Please answer me first order doesn't matter". what am I doing talking to a fucking horse?

"Well you're in the golden Oaks Library" she said,

"please be more specific" I replied

"oh um well you're in the country of equestria we are i-" I cut her off saying

"whats equestria?".

That just managed to make them raise their eyebrows at me. "um what do you mean?" The purple one asked.

I replied "i aced geography i never heard of a place called equestria!".

She spoke up saying "Wait what species are you?"

Confused I told her "I'm a human, what are you?" I asked.

"We're ponies, and you cant be real"

that caught me of guard, so I stated a little to loudly "THEN WHY AM I HERE?".

They backed off again and the purple one said with a sort of embarrassed tone "well me and my friends were practicing conjuration magic and I guess you kind of appeared".

Magic? what kind of place was this? "So you mean to say you teleported me here from another planet or some shit like that?".

"I guess" she said, "

but you can't have conjured me here, there is no such thing as magic?" I insisted

"what do you mean? magic is all around us!" the purple one spoke with concern this time.

"Where I'm from, magic doesn't exist"

they looked at each other as if I was crazy, for all I know this is my personal hell or something.

"Okay moving on"

she then looked at me as if she saw a ghost "why is your arm bleeding!"

I looked at my right arm and saw a bullet wound. "Must have gotten a shot on me or something?" I answered.

"Wait what do you mean?"

At that moment i just realized, willing or not these ponies saved my life!

"oh my god I am so sorry to act like this to you, you saved my life and I never thanked you for it," I said my thanks in a sort of embarrassed way.

"Wait how did we save you?" she asked

"some bad people were after me lets keep it at that please" I Answered.

"But your wound needs to be treated we have to take you to nurse red heart!"

As she said this the virus began to heal the wound and expunged the .25 millimeter bullet out of my arm. They all looked with fascination on their eyes

"do all humans heal like that , also what is that?" a rainbow-colored pony asked.

"No and that thing is pointless right now but for the healing I don't know.. unless!"

Sudden realization hit me.

"What?" they asked

"THE MERCER VIRUS" I exclaimed,

they didn't back off but rather flinched.

"What in the hay is that partner" an orange one with a yellow mane asked from behind me.

"It's nothing now" I replied

"can we get sick?" the purple one asked

"no I can only send it through blood".

The orange one said "wait I thought a virus was bad news why did it help you?".

"I was given a special strand" I answered

"Kay that don't explain everything, so what does the regular do then?"She asked.

I was silent for a few seconds before I answered "it kills... those infected become mindless husks".

The room went silent "I'm sorry for asking" she said with sincerity

"its fine... wait I have an idea so since all of you have questions how about we start a line clockwise for who asks me what, starting with hmm you"

I pointed at the yellow one from across the room. when I pointed my finger at her she yelped and became even smaller, if it was possible at that point. "Sorry bout her shes kinda shy" the orange one said.

"Alright then she should be last" I reiterated "so who would like to-" I was cut off

"are the animals okay?" she interupted

i barely heard a whisper I looked back at the yellow one asking "what?".

"you said there is a virus so I wanted to know if the animals are okay" she said this with real concern

"most of them yes the only ones affected are the birds". after I said that she began to whimper and i almost teared up cause that was a look of pure sadness.

"What happens to them?" she had a face that said she didn't want to face the truth of my world

"they turn into giant birds 2 meter wingspans and they attack anything that moves"

she was sobbing at that point "do they feel pain?" she was too hurt I realized for any more truths

"...no its a painless transformation" I lied to her.

"good I cant bear to think of poor little birds in pain and not able to control their body like that".

that was too much to bear so I moved on

"alright who's next". To her right was a white pony with a purple mane

"ahem aside from the... show, fluttershy put on i would like to ask, WHAT IS THAT AWFULL SUIT YOUR WEARING?".

I completely forgot i was wearing a ragged sweater with ripped jeans "excuse me?" I exclaimed.

" No-no no my good sir, i simply cannot have you wearing that around, after this is over i shall make you a proper suit to wear around here you simply cannot wear that in public!".

"Okay who's next"

to her right was the cyan colored one with the rainbow mane. "Are you sporty?" she asked

"what kind of question is that?" I exclaimed

"you said you were running from bad people how fast were you running?".

"Very fast i guess" I said this with a certain unknowingness to it

"no you have to show in a foot race later okay?" She told me

"alright then...".

Next was the orange one, "why were they chasing ya partner?"

I tensed up at that they can't know about it... Yet

"lets just say if your infected they dont want you around" I said

"alright then".

next was the purple one, and she had the (prepare for a hailstorm of questions) look "what are your people doing to combat the virus?".

guess not, "they are simply putting us on separate parts of the city while other parts are overrun with infected, healthy go in the green zone, the unsafe zone is the yellow, and the infected rule the red zone".

"I see so what about-" i cut her off

"one question only"

she got annoyed "ah but fluttershy asked 3!"

"yes but she needed them answered" I corrected.

"Hmff" she gave me an annoyed look,

" so your last" I pointed at a pink one

"oh oh oh whats your name?" she said this with a lot of enthusiasm,

"wow you're the first to ask that, well my name is Gordan".

"Super duper got to go set up your surprise party to introduce you to the town ohhhh i'm so excited" then she bolted for the door and left a pony sized hole in the wall.

personally confused I asked "whats next"

the purple one spoke up saying "well now that we know your name we should tell you ours, I'm twilight sparkle, the white one is rarity, the rainbow one is well.. rainbow dash, the orange one is applejack, you know fluttershy now, and the pink one was pinky pie who just left a HOLE IN MY WALL GAHH".

"k so now what" I couldn't help but chuckle it,

"first I'm gonna find pinkie and give her a piece of my mind, then im going to have spike send a letter to the princess".

"wait whose spike?" I haven't seen him yet, I assumed its a him because imagine a woman named spike!

"oh he's my friend probably coming back now, i sent him to get more ink for my quills".

"Who's your princess" I asked

"she is the one who rules over this land and raises the sun and with the help of her sister Luna, who raises the moon" she said with a in your face tone.

" Okay then any ideas where I go to first"

rarity spoke up with fierce determination "YOU are coming with me to my boutique to get those rags off you".

She continued to pull me outside the door WITHOUT FUCKING FINGERS MAY I ADD. After what seemed like hours she finally gave me something that fit me and wasn't to itchy. when I went outside I heard that rainbow-colored one calling my name from 20 meters away.

"HEY GORDAN GET OVER HERE"

she came at me like a bullet, first thing i did was duck with my new super speed at the last second and she crashed into some bushes nearby. After rising up she complemented me

"nice reflexes but can you run as fast?"

she took me to a place called White Tail Woods where she made a start and finish line probably 50 meters apart from each other and we had to round back to the start line.

"Alright we'll see what 2 species are truly the fastest you representing your humans and me representing the clearly better pegasi".

At that moment I was ready to leave her in the dust.

"3..2..1..GO"

I darted as fast as I could right away when I noticed that she was keeping a steady pace but lingered behind then I realized her strategy, she's conserving energy for a mad dash. But what she didn't realize was, thanks to the virus I have an infinite amount of stamina and I could simply keep running at cheetah speed. She caught on to it as soon as I reached the 50 meter mark and she was still in the 35 meter mark, she picked up the pace right away and then I noticed something, that she wasn't on the ground anymore, and what I saw astonished me. She was flying extremely fast even though she said a foot race. But I wasn't one that will be out done.

I gave muscle to my legs and jumped probably 15 meters and dashed for another 10 giving me only 20 yards to go. How ever she was still catching up, astonished by my feat of strength no doubt but still keeping pace When I was 10 meters away I needed only a few more steps but then I saw her head right above me so I dived and barely managed to touch the end line a millisecond before her.

"NOOOOOOOO"

I heard her scream as she was trying to catch herself in mid-air. when she landed she walked towards me with an enraged look in her eyes

"how did you beat me no one has beaten me EVER" she exclaimed

"except this guy" i pointed at myself in a goofy manor and she socked me in the arm. I barely flinched,

"how did you do that sick jump?"

"my legs are increasing in muscle mass thanks to the virus, and if you're wondering why I never let up it's cause I have infinite stamina now".

"alright no need to brag now"

"Hey think about it like this you got beat by a deathly ill man" I joked

she rolled her eyes at me.

"Where can we get something to eat?".

"we can probably get something over at Sugar Cube Corner".

"lead me yonder outsider" i said in a funny tone,

she gave me a bothered look.

"let's go" I said in a defeated tone.

I followed her into town when i noticed something... NO ONE'S HERE

"where is everyone?" I asked

"probably at home it's getting late after all" she answered

"good point, let's go before it closes then".

When we arrived i opened the door to pitch blackness. a few seconds went by and I heard a light switch flick and then a loud SUPRISE from the entire town. Nothing happened afterwards cause after the first shock my brain went into fight mode and I drew my claws ready to kill anything that moved. Eyes the size of watermelons were now looking at me, 2 seconds later everything went to hell.


	3. Calm Before The Storm

Everything happened so quickly, one second everyone was staring at me with warm welcome eyes. The next they were all in shock and paralyzed by fear, to their perspective a predator had cornered them. Something that could end their lives by blinking at them wrong. They all started screaming and since I was blocking the door they didn't dare go past me even with my claws retracted. I tried to think of a way I can resolve it but all the screaming made it hard to think. After about 20 seconds of loud crys for help I heard a voice next to me overpower it all.

"EVERYPONY BE QUITE AND SIT STILL".

I realized that rainbow dash had said that, soon she started explaining me.

"This is a human so calm down you just startled him that's it so calm down he doesn't want to hurt anyone, he told me himself".

I couldn't believe my eyes and ears she had just silenced an entire town and convinced them I was no threat, something I couldn't do in a million years. Soon twilight and the others came up next to me to vouch for me.

"This human was just startled by your presence so please give him an extra chance" twilight said in a kinder tone to everyone

"I have a name you know" I whispered.

Every pony's eyes started to simmer down less with fear and more understanding. Then pinkie killed the somber mood by saying

"okay everypony LETS PARTY".

What I noticed saddened me a bit, they all started getting into groups of about 2-5. That was pack mentality or safety in numbers, they were still intimidated by me even after they vouched for my side I was still a monster in their eyes, maybe that's what I am and all I ever will be. Then my body got warm, at first I though I was just nervous but then the warm feeling became burning hot like I just drank molten lava, I collapsed from the pain and made a scene to the others. Who by the way were worried sick.

When the feeling left I opened my eyes to a terrifying sight. Everything was a mess of orange and red with blue on the sides.

"WOAH Gordan what's wrong with your eyes their almost glowing!". I noticed twilights concern

that made me realized I had developed thermal vision I can see their personal body temperatures like the predator from that old movie. when I blinked again everything returned to normal,

"what just happened Gordan?".

"I don't know but I'm fine now",

"Well since everything has dimmed down a bit why not go mingle a little" twilight said

"how? I just threatened to rip all their throats out and you expect me to just talk to them?".

"Oh come on now don't say it like that" she said with false hope.

I glared at her,

With a look of defeat she said "Okay how about Applejack and rainbow dash go with you I'm sure everyone can open up more with the two strongest ponies in town escorting you".

"Flattered Twi" Applejack said

"well its only the truth" rainbow dash said

"why thank you dash".

Something tells me she wasn't talking about you Applejack, a couple of moments later I heard three sets of hooves approaching us and when I looked I saw three little ponies approaching us, moment I saw them my heart almost exploded from the sheer cuteness of them.

"Hiya Applejack I was wond- " they stopped moment they saw me

" it's okay Applebloom he wont bite.. right?" she said that last part a lot more menacingly then mercer ever hoped to do.

"I promise" I said with my hands raised above my head.

I crouched down and sat down to chat with the 3 little Fillies I think that's what they were called, that or Foals, either way.

"So what are your names" I mentally face palmed myself when I realized I said it the same way you would when talking to a baby.

"Well mister ma name is Applebloom and these are my friends sweetie bell and scootalo" she told me.

I looked at her and asked "do you three have any questions you want to ask a stranger like me?",

"what's you cutie mark mister?".

"cutie what now" I said confused

"your cutie mark" she insisted,

I'm getting the same treatment I did back at the library from 3 little kids, what has become my life?

"Could you explain it to me please?",

"a cutie mark is a ponies super special talent what's yours and how did ya get it".

First off, from what I was catching ponies could only have one talent? I couldn't really answer so I did I what I could say.

"well humans don't get cutie markers"

she looked at me with a sad look.

"It's because humans are so diverse none of us have one special talent but are talented at almost anything"

they began to look at me like I was high on drugs, were there drugs here?

"Take me as an example, I loved to do so many things I was good acting, drawing, and even playing instruments"

I could tell I was winning them over with the looks of astonishment in their eyes. "Really" all three said in unison,

"yes, and remember don't knock it till you try it, I thought I would hate playing an instrument but it turned out to be the best experience in my life".

"Wow thanks for the advice mister" they ran off giggling.

Applejack tapped my shoulder and said

"you're a natural with kids now aint you?",

"yeah well growing up with 2 baby brothers you have to learn to be a good role model".

the crowd in front of me noticed my gentleness towards the fillies and I think it caused them to think more positively about me.

"Look at them, a little kindness never hurt anyone now did it" said twilight.

I decided it was time to try to get my name know in a better way so I decided to approach a group, I saw 2 of them talking to each other so I decided to join the conversation. One of them looked subtle she had a grey mane and a lighter gray coat with a pink bow tie. The other pony she was talking to looked like the complete opposite of her, she had blue shaded hair and a white coat while wearing purple shades. As I walked towards them the grey one noticed me and her eyes went big in shock she turned her friend and pointed her in my direction to probably act as a meat shield. The white one smiled at me like we were old friends or something.

"Hey what's up dude" she said like nothing had happened when I entered the building.

What?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"sick show you put up with the claws that looked awesome" the grey pony behind her was just looking with a stupefied face.

"Thanks.. I guess",

"hey no problem man, just saying".

well this is going better than expected,

"hey Tavi say hi he's chill" the pony behind her slowly came to view while looking at the ground. "Hey, eyes up he doesn't have laser vision or anything", I couldn't help but muster a laugh cause I remembered that x-men movie where that guy took off Cyclops's shades and he split a school in two. "Whats the joke?", the white one asked.

"It's not something you will find funny",

"entertain me" she dared,

"okay, I saw a person who wore shades like yours and what would happen is if the shades came off he shot lasers from his eyes, and I just wonder whats under your shades?"

"Lets find out" she said menacingly, she was teasing the fact I knew nothing about them, what if they DID have laser vision! She took off her shades to show megneta colored eyes and I jumped cause for a second I thought she had laser eyes and they were warming up. She started to laugh hysterically at me and her friend mustered an awkward laugh

"ah boy that's enough of me what about you Tavi you haven't said anything to our new friend".

"Well vinyl it's just tha-" she was cut off by vinyl

"come on give him a chance he's not bad",

She sucked in a breath and started to speak "Well met stranger my name is Octavia Melody what is yours?" she talked very formally

"Just call me Gordan" I said

"well uh Gordan I am happy to see you have become acquainted with vinyl right here". she spoke like she was raised from a place called fancyville, I knew the only way to make a good impression was to talk in her same manner or use big words.

"Well I am very joyful to have met a wonderful woman such as yourself"

she seemed surprised by my sudden change in atmosphere considering I had made friends with a pony completely opposite of her. "well then, I would like to understand your preferred type of music".

Cant fail now "I feel that art shouldn't be labeled and must be as one, I say that society placed a label on their preferred song and created a genre on it and we all are a victim to it so I don't have a preferred genre for I love all forms of the arts" what the hell came out of my mouth?

"well that is certainly a respectable viewpoint and I must agree, so I feel I should say that I enjoy to practice with the ancient strings"

I looked over at her friend for a moment and here is what I can say Vinyl. exe has stopped working. I spent almost the rest of the party mingling with other ponies, as I talked to more and more they all became comfortable to my presence and when the party ended we went separate ways. It was night so I had no idea where to sleep, I figured I could recreate Manhattan again and sleep under a tree or something. I kept walking till I saw some woods it wasnt White Tail Woods, it looked darker, more peaceful. I decided to sleep there for the night.

As I entered I noticed a cottage near the opening of the forest, soon I saw fluttershy exit the cottage with what looked like chicken feed. She saw me heading towards the woods and said something to me. I was either to far away or she wasnt loud enough cause I couldn't hear a word she said, I simply waved and without another word I entered the forest looking for a warm spot to sleep in. I decided to simply lean against a tree and sleep through the night.

I have no idea how long I was asleep for when I heard a loud rustling in the bushes nearby, I looked towards the bushes and saw a paw come out then a lion's head. The creature saw me and leaped out of the foliage. It was strange, it had the body of a lion, the wings of a type of bird, and the tail of a scorpion. I was shocked at what I was looking at so I had no idea how to react, soon we began to circle each other. I pulled out my claws, ready for a fight. Two predators were going to fight and only one was going to survive!


	4. Adaptation

The creature was not intimidated at the least by my claws, in fact it looked it wanted me to fight back, I mean what's the fun in hunting weak prey? The creature made the first move by lunging at me with a claw ready for a swipe, I managed to roll out-of-the-way, but it had anticipated that and swung at my back and it left a wound AN INCH DEEP. Rarity is going to be pissed, it than pinned me to the ground while I was turning around to face it. I had managed to push it off me but that made it bite into my arm. I yelled out into the cold night as it was trying to tear off my arm, While it was eating my arm I slashed its eye and blinded an eye out. Bad new for me cause that made it bite harder.

I pushed it off me but that tore of a chunk of my flesh, soon it charged me again but instead of rolling I dived for the thing rolling under it. It wasnt expecting that as it gave me time to get in a cheap shot again. Then I felt a jab in my side, I looked at my ribs and saw a stinger half lodged in there. I pulled it out and I started to feel... angry. I remember hearing about Alex Mercer's infamous adrenaline rush, it was rumored when he came close to death witch is almost never, he would get into an enraged state becoming even more of a killing machine than he already is, I even heard rumors of him bouncing bullets of his chest! When the thing stabbed me the virus attacked the poison. The virus was immune to all other bacteria and viruses but this was an other worldly poison causing the virus to release an enzyme to make my heart pump faster to spread the enzyme increasing all muscle mass.

Soon my brain became a red haze and I saw crimson started to corner my eyes. Soon the creature I saw before me was just an insufferable mongrel. I slowly walked towards it, it lunged at me and left its ribcage wide open. I jabbed my elbow at it and punched it with my other arm, it launched a few meters in the opposite direction, Clearly surprised it knew it didn't have a chance at fighting me so it started running. I gave chase, it was fairly easy to catch up with it considering it had its breath knocked right out earlier. I caught it by the tail and yanked, I must have yanked to hard cause the tail came right off!

It began roar in pain giving me time jump in front of it and stab it in the stomach with my claws. I lifted it off the ground and it looked at me with terror in its eyes, I got used to that now, I encased my other hand on its skull... and crushed it. I began to consume where a lot of new perks came into effect, first off this thing had great eyesight. I had to wear glasses now but moment I consumed it my vision went blurry and when I took off the glasses and I realised my eyesight was improved 10 fold, I could see the bugs from 10 meters away! Another new perk was increased smell, Plainly obvious for a predator but still useful. Soon my body began a new change... I grew the creatures stingers from my arms, Suprising yes but my brain was just starting to run out of adrenaline from killing the thing.

When I observed the area I saw I consumed every part of it, there wasnt a drop of blood anywhere, even the tail I ripped off was consumed. Soon I collapsed from sleep deprivation, must not have slept for too long. I awoke in a bed of all places, my first thought was how long was it when I last slept in a bed. My second thought was why a bed shouldnt I be sleeping on the grassy patch of those woods? I noticed my legs were dangling off the bed and that the bed was half my size. Soon I hear footsteps walking towards me, My feet were already on the ground I did that ninja move where you are on the ground and all of a sudden are on you feet. I began to ready a fighting stance when I saw twilight with a certain pink and yellow pony standing next to her. They backed away scared of my sudden change in energy.

"sorry for the scare" I apologized,

"it's no problem" twilight said, when I looked at fluttershy she was on the floor in a cowering position

"sorry fluttershy I didn't know it was you guys" I said sheepishly.

She slowly got back up again, "So why am I here I remember passing out in woods?"

"you were in the everfree forest a very dangerous place to be in, especially at night".

So I had just wandered aimlessly to the most dangerous spot in this land of sunshine and rainbows, "how did you guys find me?",

"well it was Fluttershy who found you in the Everfree, and if what she told is correct she says she saw you fighting a manticore?".

"So that's what that thing was called" I tensed up when I realized she saw me consume it!

"yeah, she said you were stung by it! The manticore poison is very lethal how did you survive!"

"the virus makes me immune to all disease and poisons I think" I said this like I didn't know the answer I knew where this was leading.

"Then she said you managed to send it flying away from you!" I nodded, "than it ran from you!"

"yep" I confirmed.

"She said she later found you passed out in the middle of the forest", I completely forgot that I had managed to outrun rainbow dash no way she would've kept up with me!

"So what happened to the manticore?" she asked curiously.

I can't give her the "I lost the thing" to many flaws so I said something more probable "I gave it another reason not to come back but passed out half way through of chasing it" I choked on that last part. "Wait you got me out of there!" I looked at fluttershy surprised.

"y-yes"

"you braved that huge forest for me? why?".

"because I didn't want you to get hurt in the forest"

"well thank you so much I would've died there if it wasnt for you".

"why did you wander there in the first place?" twilight asked,

"I thought I could sleep there I mean who would want to have a freak sleep in their house?"

"I would've had you sleep in the guest bed" she told me,

I felt stupid that moment, I mean I could' ve asked for advice of where to sleep for crying out loud.

"hey where are your glasses?" she asked,

crap "they fell off in the forest, but they were cosmetic anyway" I said.

"okay then" she knew I was lying,

"say what did you do after the party?" I asked,

"well first I gave a piece of my mind to pinkie for the hole in the wall, then I had spike send a letter to the princess about you"

"oh okay... WAIT WHAT!" I screamed

"gah whats the problem!" she said concerned,

"you told your ruler about a species you only met yesterday?"

"Yeah isn't great!" she said jumping.

"I uh um" I couldn't think of a reason this wasnt good, dammit "when did she say she was coming?"

"she said she would be here in a couple of hours"

DAMMIT, my stomach growled like a thunderstorm

"WHAT WAS THAT" oh so that freaked her out.

"It was my stomach I had only those cupcakes at the party remember",

"oh right well let's get something for you to eat" she insisted. We left the library and came to what looked like a market place where a lot of the ponies I had seen yesterday were. I was very happy to see that instead of the towns staring at me in fear I got hoof shakes left and right, I couldn't help but smile. Then a pony I hadn't seen before approached me with wonderous eyes, she had a mint colored coat with a cyan mane. She just stared for a good minute while twilight was getting some fruits and vegetables.

"Um uh hi" she said nervously, she seemed intimidated so I decided to crouch down to lessen it.

"Hello who might I have the pleasure of meeting",

she blushed and answered "Lyra Heartstrings" she giggled a little after she gave her answer.

"Well hi my name is Gordan" I replied "I never saw you at the party yesterday why werent you there? And why aren't you freaking out?"

she didn't answer my question of why she wasn' t screaming in terror and instead said " I didn't know that a handsome man like you was coming so I didn't want to go" was she hitting on me!?

"um thanks"

"could I please shake your hand?" she asked with puppy dog eyes,

"sure why not" I said. She blushed when my fingers wrapped around her hoof

"thank you" she said, when I began to walk away my new hearing picked up her saying "I am never washing this hoof again". What the fuck just happened? Twilight came back with a satchel full of an assortment of fruits and such, she floated an apple to me and I picked it up and took a bite. We wandered the market place for a little when I noticed that everything had gone quite, no words were muttered not even the birds chirped and then I saw that everyone was looking in one direction.

As I walked towards the source everyone began to kneel, me and twilight got to the front and she had a surprised look and kneeled aswell. When I turned back in front of me a horse who could actually stand at eye level to me was looking at me with curious eyes. Twilight rose up and said

"princess celestia it's so unexpected to see you at this time"

celestia spoke very calmly even though I stared at her with eyes that were sharper then ever before "pleasant to see you twilight but may I ask who is this?"

"oh i'm sorry this is Gordon the person I told you about",

"I see so what are you exactly Gordon?" she asked

"I'm a human" I replied.

"well I am very sorry to say but you must be quarantined for a set amount of time to ensure that my people stay safe" she said in a serious tone

"WHAT" I exclaimed genuinely scared,

"gotcha" you fucking troll, she giggled saying "well I must ask as a formality, do you come in peace?"

"Well considering I was brought here against my will I would assume yes"

"I see, Twilight did tell me you were conjured here exclaiming she saved your life am I correct?".

"Yes if she was one second late I would have been a pile of mush, I owe her my life from now on",

"it's really no problem Gordan no need to make it a big deal" twilight said embarrassed.

"So why did you want to see me?" I asked

"well I must tell you that I will be taking you to canterlot for a while" she said

"WHAT! but princess celestia why do you need to do that?" twilight said surprised.

"Dont worry Twilight he may return if he wishes to"

"how long will he be gone?" why does she want me to stay? why was she fighting so hard?

"Only a few weeks so you do not need to worry about his safety" she said,

"okay but at least give him time to say goodbye to everypony".

"Of course Twilight simply tell me when he is ready" she walked off,

"so I guess I should tell everyone the news" I said.

"Yes I will go tell everyone else" she said,

after everypony knew about my departure they had reaction of depressed faces and a crying seminar from Lyra I told the princess I was ready to leave. she placed me on a chariot led by 2 armored pegasi. the flight started rocky hence my first time on a fucking chariot but as I looked at the city in the distance I knew only bad things could come from a city like this. Like digging up a hole expecting a body, my life here was going to start and it wasnt going to be good for anyone.


	5. Self Discovery

When I arrived to canterlot I was transported to a dormitory by some guards who told me to get settled before I to make myself present to the princess. I was browsing the room and soon I found myself in the balcony, the view was beautiful. A being like me has no place here, especially one so... vile, soon I hear a knock at the door. When I opened it I met a voice like thunder,

"AND WHO IS THEE STRANGE CREATURE".

My new hearing received something equal to a shotgun going of inside my ear, I collapsed while my ear bled

"huh oh dear I am so sorry!" she exclaimed,

I couldn't hear her anyway cause my ears were ringing, my body was trying to raise the claws but it took every ounce of willpower I had to counter it. I slowly got up from my quick dirt nap where she said

"I didn't mean that are you okay?" funny thing is her voice went from a drill sergeant to Fluttershy's way of speaking within seconds. I held out my hand to see blood on it "oh my do you need assistance?!" she exclaimed,

"no I'll be fine, what was that you anyway?" I asked.

"well you see I am princess luna, and I assume you have met my sister, well me and her would address our subjects in the powerful voices you heard, however things have a changed it seems" she said

"I see well my name is Gordan and why are you here if you don't mind me asking".

"Not at all and I was here to tell you that my sister would like your presence right away and I am here to escort you" she said

"okay let's get moving" I replied

"wait what of your ear" she asked,

I decided to play around a bit with her "take a look" I showed my ear and she was surprised to see that they were completely fine.

"Well this certainly a good moment but how in equestria did you do that" she asked,

"I can heal any wound quickly to put it in simpler terms".

She nodded and then we made our way to the main hall where princess celestia was waiting

"you wanted to see me" I said

"indeed from what my student told me you are sickly correct?".

"Yes she was not lying" I answered,

"I see and is it any danger to us?" she asked

"no it can only be transported by blood" I answered

she nodded and asked "I am sorry for you"

I became confused then I realized that she though I was going to die!

"no you see I will be fine the strand I was given aids me and does not harm" I corrected

"oh well why consider it a virus then?" she asked oblivious to my worlds horrible truth

"because the other strand destroys the others mind" I said.

"Well maybe we can discuss this further in the sculpture garden, Lulu would you like to join?" she asked

"of course Tia" luna or... Lulu said.

we went to a huge garden with an assortment of sculptures and such, it was amazing to say the least. As I explained earth and the disease I noticed an odd statue, the reason this one stuck out was cause it looked... scared and for once it wasnt a pony or strange symbol, I asked

"what is that exactly?"

she answered "that is discord the embodiment of chaos and disharmony",

I could definitely see why, he was a cluster fuck of animals like a strange Frankenstein experiment. I got closer to the thing and I decided to brush the dust of the label, moment I did everything went black. When I opened my eyes I could only see white, as if I was in paper, after wandering for who knows how long I heard a voice behind me

"hello" it said

I turned around for a fighting stance when I saw nothing it was the same whiteness as before, I assumed I was hearing things but when I turned around I saw that discord things head staring at me with curious eyes.

"So who may I be speaking with exactly" it asked

"WHAT THE HELL" was my first reaction, I stood still for a moment till he broke the silence

"I can still see you" he snapped his fingers and now he had a detective coat and a magnifying glass that comically enlarged his eye.

"what are you?" I asked,

he bowed and said "discord the embodiment of chaos, how may I help you?" he snapped his fingers again and turned into a clerk you see in apartment lobby's.

"Where am I?" I asked

"oh yes welcome to the depths of my mind" he was now pointing to a chart that had a brain on it

"seems a bit... empty" I said trying to lighten myself up

"yes well I didn't know that I would be having guests over so I had to tidy up very quickly"

when I turned around he was in a maids suit, this guy was fucking trippy!

"Well now lets cut to the chase" he said "you see you and I don't belong in our current situations" he snapped his fingers and now we were both were wearing a shirt that said "I'm with stupid". "you don't belong in a world of such boring little pony's and I don't belong in a stone jar, so I'm not asking you to join me but simply consider the option, you see it wasnt some accident that brought you here" how did he know I was from another world!? "But rather fate has brought you here, the elephant in the room per say, so consider the fact that maybee you simply are for one purpose, to bring chaos here" he now had a glass of what appeared to be water, in this backwards land I can't tell, When he sipped from it he drank the fucking glass and gave me the water that was now solidified, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS GUY!? "Consider my option I am a lot more patient then you think" and just like that I was back at the garden again,

I suddenly jerked up awake scaring both luna and celestia half to death.

"Gordon are you okay!?" Celestia exclaimed

"I'm fine just what happened exactly?" I asked

"when you touched the statue you fell over right away, me and Luna thought you had died but we had seen your chest move up and down again, and just as suddenly you fell, you got up that second" she said,

what she said made no sense because I felt like I was wandering for hours before he made himself present.

"what did he say?" said Luna

"he said that I was meant for one thing in this world... to bring chaos, and that I was going to help him, strange part was that he acted so gentlemen like with a side of crazy" I said

"never listen to him" Celestia spoke. "He is not to be trusted he would throw you to the wolves for his entertainment" she spoke seriously

"gotcha don't trust crazy things" I replied

"good, now let us leave here and perhaps have a meal while we discuss" Celestia suggested

"sound good to me" I agreed.

A few hours after dinner I was in the balcony staring at the gentle night sky and wondered to myself

"maybe I am missing the big picture surely I wasn't brought here by a mistake, or to bring chaos... but I am definitely capable of that though, was I a pawn, or something bigger for things to come?". All these questions floated in my mind despite the fact that a certain Lulu was right beside me

"are you okay Gordon?" she asked,

I snapped back to reality and answered "yes just contemplating today is all" I answered

"yes well speaking to the embodiment of chaos does make one ponder does it not" was that a joke?

"you know nights in my world were less... peaceful the only other time I remember getting good sleep there was when I passed out from exhaustion, but here I feel I could watch it for a lifetime" I said and I think complimented considering Luna raised the moon

"well thank you but I have one question" she said

"what's that?" I asked

"was your earth truly a bad place to be in, the way you described it?" she asked

I thought for a second and said "no its just that crappy situations make people do bad things but if people were good-hearted like everyone here then society would be great its just that the damn virus ruined that thought and made it fade into obscurity, earth was a natural beauty but humans never had enough we were always hungry for more but I feel seeing this place makes me feel we might still have a chance at being a good place again" big words man.

"I see well what are your thoughts about here?" she asked

"if it wasn't for the fact that I don't belong here I feel I could stay in this place forever" I decided to turn the tables. "Why does your main flow so majestically? it looks... mesmerizing"

she started to blush, was I seriously hitting on a horse? "Well thank you Gordon" not an answer but hey maybe she can't explain it either, after a few more days of being confined to my dorm and being questioned by scholars, and the chats I had with Luna, also my only real form of interaction with someone, the thirst to explore became unbearable so one day I asked

"you think its okay if I explore this canterlot for a while?" I asked

"of course but you must be under supervision from someone in the castle" she said

"alright but you're going to have to catch up then" I said jokingly

"what?" she exclaimed, before she could even comprehend what I said I jumped off the balcony. Her reaction was priceless she looked like I had just attempted suicide and her face went from shock to annoyed when I clung to a building on the way down. I climbed on top of the building while I waited for her to fly down

"what were you thinking!" she exclaimed

"I was thinking that you could supervise me, you seem responsible enough for a pet" I said teasingly,

she fucking blushed again and I was just talking casually, imagine if I had brought in "the moves". I explored more of this canterlot with luna watching me from the skies, I reviewed the situation I was in, one I made a friend who was royalty, two I have talked to something equal to a demon. three I am, currently parkouring across the rooftops of a peaceful world. Yeah I think grey clouds are clearing up for me.

Then I saw something in the distance, hundreds of little black dots were scattered around the sky and making headway, fast to. Before I had time to alert luna I saw her fall to the roof I was on as if she was shot out of the sky. When I looked at the cloud I saw five little black things surrounding me and luna who still isnt getting up!. it looked as if canterlot was just attacked because now I saw green flames erupting from some nearby buildings. Canterlot was burning and I was in the center of it!


	6. Evolution Pt 1

Twilight was writing a letter to the princess 3 days after Gordon left. It was certainly more quiet with him gone but things returned normal, other than the occasional rumor of why Celestia took him such as "they are going to torture him!" or "she's going to turn him into a super weapon". It was funny but at the same time sad. Twilight was about to place a period on her letter when her quill broke, and she was only half done with the letter! She grabbed a couple of bits and tried to make a dash for the vendor at quills and sofas to get a new one before it closed. When she went outside she noticed the left side of her vision was a faint green? When she looked in that direction she dropped her jaw in shock, Canterlot was burning!

The situation was bad, I was standing next to a dead or unconscious Luna when 5 black creatures are surrounding me while Canterlot is burning to the ground how much worse can things get? My answers were quickly answered when the creatures all charged Luna's body. I picked one up by the throat and threw it at his friend, I impaled the third one with my arm consuming it immediately. Drawing my claws out I cut the other 2 into pieces consuming them as well, a couple of seconds went by then I felt a sudden pain on my shoulder when I noticed one of them was latched on my shoulder by its teeth. I impaled it immediately consuming it as well, what happened next was terrifying yet exhilarating, for what reason my body began to transform again but this time my arms turned into giant fists!

I looked with shock slowly turning into pleasure when I realized I could turn these things to mush now, the last one flew towards me where I simply held my arms up waiting for the right time to crush every bone in its body. Moment the timing seemed right it was dead that second. Once again it was consumed, now with my head cleared I knew I had to get luna to safety, I picked her up and started to jump across the rooftops while this city was burning to the ground. On my way to the castle I heard screaming coming from a nearby building, I had to decide quickly, save them or keep going. I had to help them I was not Mercer I kept telling myself, I help the innocent.

I entered through the broken window and saw a small filly cowering in the corner while the thing approached her. I dropped Luna and grabbed the thing and threw it out the window, it hit the building across from us and fell to the ground never to get up.

"Are you okay?" I said as soothingly as possible, not easy when an entire city is burning.

"yes mister but what are you?" she asked more scared of me then that thing

"I'm the thing that just saved you, find your parents and hide I will come back and take you somewhere safe"

she saw me pick up Luna and set her on my shoulder,

"okay" she said.

I left and tried to make headway to the castle, I decided to go through the streets to hide under the cover of darkness but it wasnt as easy considering I never saw this place before, I just kept heading in the direction of the castle. As I entered the castle I called out for someone to help, a white stallion with purple hair came to me he was the one who escorted me to my room

"What are you doing here changelings have attacked the city" he exclaimed

"I can tell, look Luna needs help now I need to go back and rescue as many ponies as I can, tell Celestia I will protect her subjects at all costs and bring them here" I don't know why I was speaking like this it's like instinct at a point like this

"okay go I will make sure Luna gets proper treatment",

I ran through the doors and back into the burning city. I headed back to the filly's home facing no resistence due to the darkness of the streets. When I came back to the filly's home I busted through the door asking if they were here, I entered inside and was welcomed with a chair being thrown at me by a unicorn, I heard her saying I was friendly and that I helped her, when she came back out of the shadows she was accompanied by a mare and stallion with her in the center.

"I'm here to take you to the Canterlot castle come with me quickly!" I exclaimed

"uh okay" her parents said,

I picked up the filly and her mom with the father on my back. As I was racing them to safety I saw those changeling things coming towards me, I set them down and drew my new hammer fists ready. I was fighting about 3 of them, they weren't a match but I couldn't kill them so I just broke their leg bones like a twig in a car crusher. But that still had an effect on the filly she stared at me like I was a god and she didn't even deserve my presence. When I picked them up again I started to run down the streets, why aren't there more of them on the streets? or other ponies for that matter?

I made it to the castle where I set them down

"thank you mister" the mother said

"just doing the right thing" I said back.

I entered the city once again, I searched for more people to help but other than the crackles of the burning building it was silent, it was strange cause my ears didn't pick anything up, where is everyone? I heard more screaming coming from what looked like a theatre. I entered it and I saw the crowd being protected by the performers holding their instruments as weapons. Ten changelings surrounded them, I quickly entered the fray fighting with bone and teeth, all of them were staring as I single-handedly cleared the room. Great I had a room full of at least forty ponies and I can only carry three at a time. I thought of a plan but it was shaky

"I will take three of you to safety now and bring a squad of guards to escort the rest of you"

there was a moment of silence, then I was dog piled by everyone in the room I simply picked up the first 3 people I could and left. Two of them looked like simple aristocrats but the other looked familiar in a way, I couldn't tell it was too dark to see anyway and I don't have night vision. I entered the castle where that same stallion met me again

"what's the situation out there?" he asked

"bad I need a squadron of guards to help escort a theatre that is stacked, these ponies can tell you where it is. After they finished explaining where it was I got a good look the pony I thought looked familiar, she had a treble clef cutie mark and was grey, it was Octavia, what was she doing here? didn't matter I needed to know if my promise will be held

"alright we will send a squad right away" he said,

"I'll go make sure they stay safe till you arrive" I said then left. When I returned to the theatre I announced the good news with a response of cheers and applause, you don't have time to question a creature you never saw when it just saved your life now can you? We waited about 5 minutes before the guards arrived, they were escorted out and I left to look for more civilians. But this time it wasnt quiet like last time the air was filled with screams, I had to make a choice about what direction I had to go in, too many variable to many ponies not enough of me what do I do?

I picked the direction that was louder in screaming, I had a plan, eradicate all those changelings then escort the people to safety. When I landed on a rooftop I heard the sound of hooves hitting stone I looked down and saw a mare running with a filly on her back she was a unicorn with a Pegasus. Was she helping a lost filly, was I too late for her parents!? Didnt matter five changelings are after them, gotta move. I landed in front of the mare to make sure they don't run in darkness even after they were safe, I did battle with the changelings, once again it was easy.

Now came the hard part, leaving them "I need to make sure the area is clear, find somewhere safe and I will be back" as I ran off they were screaming for me to come back. I couldn't tell what way was up anymore too much screaming made it difficult to pinpoint them, then I remembered something. My thermal vision, my eyes began to glow a subtle green as I could now see body temperatures again. I went in the direction with the most ponies, I saw a family corned in an alley way by another three changelings. I fell from my rooftop and landed on top of one them breaking its spine. The other two ran off obviously scared to death by me, I looked at the family and told them to find somewhere safer and wait for me to return.

Once again they screamed for me to come back, thoughts entered my mind "am I the good guy?" I can't tell anymore. When I was on the rooftops again I saw a Pegasus being attacked by another three. I jumped as high as I could and grabbed one of the changeling in a choke hold. As we were falling I broke its neck consuming the thing, their memory's were strange. They felt like animal instinct but at the same time sentient, like a chimp to a human. Either way the Pegasus lowered herself to my rooftop where I noticed that the other two changelings were gone.

"what the?" I exclaimed

"sup bro"

I looked at the Pegasus and was surprised to see rainbow dash staring at me!

"Wait why are you here?" I asked

"me and everypony else saw Canterlot and thought we could help out" she explained

"where are they?" I asked

"They are at the castle and when I heard you were out there I flew right out to find you" she said

"thanks I need a set of hooves to help out" I said

"what is it?" she asked

"follow me we need to get everypony to the castle, I saw a family down there I need you to get the mom and filly to safety I'll get the dad" I explained

"got it" she said doing a silly salute. We got down their and explained the situation, The father was on my back and I knew I had to go back for the mare and filly I saw earlier. I took the turn and found them hiding behind a dumpster I picked them up and started running for the castle. Things were beginning to look up for once but the fires were still raging. This was war, and I was an angel with a shotgun.


	7. Evolution Pt 2

Me and rainbow dash ran for another 10 meters where I noticed a black figure racing for her. It tackled her shaking her up and causing her to drop the filly in her hands. I dropped my cargo and jumped for the filly now hurdling towards the ground, however I didn't calculate my propulsion and overshot it, I missed her by an inch! I reached out for desperation when a miracle happened!

my arm transformed and extended like a spring enveloping the filly and pulling her to me. Why is the virus mutating so quickly? are changelings speeding up the mutation speed of the virus? Either way the filly was safe and Dash came back with no changeling behind her, I gave her the filly and we started heading off again. When we made it to the castle the white stallion came back.

"princess Celestia needs to see you right away it's important she said" he exclaimed,

What he said meant leaving the civilians to fend for themselves "sorry I can't do that" I answered

"why?" he asked

"I can't leave your civilians to fend for themselves, so I have a request if you want me to see her" the right thing is the hardest to do.

"she said this was urgent we have no time to negotiate" he exclaimed

I saw twilight running beside the stallion " B.B.B.F.F what's wrong?" she asked.

"The princess needs to see him but he's not budging" he said,

I spoke up "listen to my demands, Send whatever guards you can spare to defend the civilians or I'm going out there myself"

"Gordon what are you doing?" twilight asked

"I want to know for a fact these people will stay safe"

"I must have you see the princess" the stallion said

"what's your name?" I asked

"Shining Armor" he said with resent

"what is your job?" I asked

"I am the head of the royal guard and I must follow direction" he said

"WRONG your job is to protect these ponies and the princess with your life and your leaving them to fend for themselves, and you call yourself a guard!" I knew he was meant to protect the princess but I hoped I hit his sense of honor,

he left for a few minutes and brought with him twenty guards.

"These are all the troops I can muster the rest will protect Celestia" he said

I saw them move to the burning city, I nodded and followed twilight to the main chamber where Celestia awaited me.

"Hello Gordon glad to see you made it" Celestia said, I saw that everyone else was here

"so what are we going to do?" I asked

"We must find the queen and get her to leave the city, with her the rest of the changelings will follow" she said

"sounds good any ideas where she could be?" I asked

"She will either be in a secluded area to lead her army or she will be on her way to challenge me again"

"Wait they attacked before?" I exclaimed.

"Yes but they didn't attack in the darkness of night" she said,

this reminded me of somepony "how's Luna" I asked

"she is currently recovering, thank you for helping her Gordon" she said

"no problem" I replied. "So where do you think the queen would be hiding" I asked

"one area she could be in, scouts have reported seeing the changelings going to and leaving the train station".

"So the plan is to raid the train station and purge the queen?" I asked

"essentially yes" she said

"right lets move it, who is going with me?"

"you are capable of fighting?" she asked,

Rainbow Dash spoke up "oh yeah he is, he fights nail and teeth out there you can trust him, not to brag but we make a good team out there" she said.

"Okay you two clear the station and convince the queen to leave if not use any means necessary to make her leave the city I wish the two of you luck".

We went off into the cold night again, Dash would lead me to the station and about halfway there I saw a few more black silhouettes charging us from our left side

"TO YOUR LEFT" I screamed to dash,

she turned around and ducked under what looked like a green fireball she was fighting another three while I fought with four. I got my hammer fist out when one of them charged me, I smashed it into the ground and consumed it, I quickly switched to my claws cutting another one consuming it as well. The other two ran and I changed my arms to that tentacle thing impaling them both when I hurdled it at them consuming their bodies also.

My body began to transform again "what the hell? why am I changing so fast?"

my arm soon changed to a blade about my size

"nice" I heard a voice behind me "Now they don't stand a chance" Rainbow dash said.

I chuckled, We made it to the train station a minute later, it looked deformed with green walls encasing the main station. I cracked my neck saying "alright grunts the jet cleared let's do this" , We opened the door and entered darkness.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry that this chapter is so short but I needed to set up a plan and action for the next one and also this story is coming to an end pretty soon thanks for sticking with me those who did.**** And also sorry that this chapter is so dialogue Driven.**


	8. Demon Or Angel?

**AUTHORS NOTE: Welcome to the** **last**** chapter of my story there will be one epilogue chapter after this and I hope you enjoy the finale chapter. also if you feel this chapter came too early I had the last one ready to publish and this one half done.**

It was literally darkness around us no sound no nothing I turned on my thermal vision and there was nothing only the faint outlines of the usual inside's of a train station I didn't even hear the buzzing of wings from the changelings

"where are they?" Rainbow dash asked.

"I have an idea but I don't like it, maybe that group of changelings we fought was a scouting group and when they didn't arrive they picked up and left for a new spot".

"Lets go back to the castle then" she said,

We made our way to the castle when a new site occurred. The sky was clear no black dots or anything just emptiness.

"this is bad" I said

I started running for the castle to a point when Dash had a hard time keeping up. When I entered the inside I saw a scary sight The guards that were left to protect the queen and the people I brought here were standing still. Their eyes were green but other than their breathing they looked dead.

"what happened to them" I said freaked out,

Rainbow Dash ran didn't say anything she just ran for the main hall. When I entered I saw everyone else surrounded by an army of changelings,

"GORDON, RAINBOW DASH" I heard twilight exclaim,

crap we just lost the element of surprise. The army turned around to face us when a figure came out of the crowd she looked like Celestia when it came to wings and horns but that's where the similarity's ended. Her legs looked like they were shot to bits, her wings looked like that of an insects, and her hair had a silicon look to it. She spoke with a strange flang to her voice

"hiring hairless chimps for guards now Celestia, my is someone getting desperate?" the strange pony said.

"You failed once Chrysalis you will fail again" Celestia spoke

"Your army is gone it is simply you, your subjects, and this... animal" she directed to me.

The crimson started to corner my eyes again,

"We can still beat you with or without the elements of harmony" twilight said

"I would love to see you try" she said mockingly.

"Granted" I said menacingly while changing my right arm to the blade

"oh it can speak I see"

"you talk a lot of trash for a parasite" I mocked

"how DARE you insult a queen" she said with anger

"please I know single-celled organisms scarier then you" my plan was to get her mad when someone is mad they make mistakes, I may be seeing crimson by my mind is still clear.

"You feel empty you could barely feed a pup" she said,

I got confused "what was that?"

"you have no love in yourself you are simply a bug in a room of titans" she said.

They eat love? I started to feel like I was in a little girls coloring book being invaded by her older brother and his whack job ideas. The room stayed in silence for a minute or two before I spoke up

"I can take on your entire army and still not break a sweat" if I question her power she will get narrow-minded

"is that so?" she said.

I nodded crap I knew where this was leading

"then lets see, you filthy mongrel"

the room became a cluster fuck I saw a mass of black coming right at me. my new mind could take into account each one of them, I quickly changed to the claws and began to fight. I cut into a mass of black and consumed five bodies in the first swing Then I felt a multitude of bites and hooves contacting my head. It was easy breaking out of that but it felt like I was being shot at by a million rifles. Soon the crimson returned to my eyes and changed my arms to the hammerfists.

I crushed tens of them and shattered the bones of more I couldn't help but smirk as the bloodshed continued this was more than fun, it felt like being in a rollercoaster terrifying and amazing! But the situation felt like the hydra for every one I kill two take its place. Soon I didn't have room to swing my arms and the barrage of teeth piercing my flesh began to catch up to me. To the bystanders what they say was one freak fighting a losing fight everypony had fear in their eyes for my safety and Chrysalis was staring with a confident gaze.

I couldn't think anymore the pain was too much for me to handle My vision began to darken, soon I felt numb the pain began to subside Then I started to think

"what happens if I die?"

"will everything be okay?"

Then I remembered the guards, the pale emotionless expressions I imagined that happening to everyone here. NO I CANT LET THAT HAPPEN, this place was a dreamland and I cant let it fall apart because I gave up. My mind was shouting at me to get up but my body was weakening but then the enzyme took into effect the virus pumped more of it to my heart. My brain kickstarted, all wounds healed and the most exhilarating thing happened! My body exploded into a mass of tendrils going in every direction impaling everything in its wake. Time seemed to slow down as an entire army died in less then a few seconds. I could feel hundreds upon of hundreds of bodies being consumed that instant. When the smoke cleared I felt like a god. I could think properly again and the first thing I saw was that bitch Chrysalis.

I ran at her at top speeds and picked her up with my arm and my blade arm on her throat. She stared at me with disbelief and terror, I had a crazed smile with a murderous glare and before my arm made the smooth motion on her throat I heard someone scream

"GORDON STAND DOWN" I think it was Celestia.

It was hesitant but I changed my arm back to normal but I still held her up. I asked

"Twilight is manticore poison curable?"

"yes but w-" I cut her off

"how long does it take to kill" I asked

" About an hour or two but I do-"

"get one ready now" I said,

they were still looking at me with scared looks in their eyes so I gave them another reason they should start moving

"I wont kill you but I will leave your life in their hands" I said.

I changed my arms to that of the manticore tail and stabbed her in the leg pumping poison into her body. Then I threw her at Celestia's feet

"I have infected her with manticore poison so the decision is up to you whether you let this parasite live or die I wont make that choice" I said to the room,

Chrysalis looked up at Celestia with fear in her eyes, I simply sat down and watched the show.

"Celestia you seriously arent considering this are you?" Twilight exclaimed

"I must decide whats best for my people Twilight" she turned back to Chrysalis "Queen Chrysalis you have committed crimes against Equestria and all her people since we do not have time for a proper court trial I shall leave your fate to that of my student and her friends the majority shall decide your fate" she said.

Twilights face was shocked then Celestia nodded in her direction "This is wrong I say she gets the cure" Twilight said, She looked at pinkie pie who simply nodded with a depressed look on her face. It was So unlike her but I can see why she would be sad in a situation like this, two votes for the cure. Celestia turned her head to fluttershy who spoke quietly

"She may be bad but she can still change I think she deserves one more chance" still kind to strangers I see. Celestia turned to rarity

"I believe in second chances but third chances stretch out too much dear I'm sorry but no", It was now Applejack

" I'm sorry but if ya ask me I say she don't deserve it she has caused too much suffering for her gain" her answer was felt, Rainbow Dash was last

" I don't think she can change at this point she seems to have it in her nature to hurt I think its best to refrain the cure"

her answer caused a stir up. It was even, Celestia looked at me and asked

"what is your say Gordon? you must break the tie"

I looked at chrysalis, her face was pale and she was trying her best to keep her eyes open. I gave my answer

"let her live but on one condition, first give me the cure". After a few minutes they gave Chrysalis the cure she was still trembling from how close she was to being left for dead, I walked to her and lift her off the ground again. everyone looked with disbelief again, I said with the voice of her changeling army

"you are nothing but a lowly parasite and all you will be is a bug"

I shifted my arm to the blade and did the unspeakable... I cut her horn off in one clean motion. She started screaming in pain. Everyone looked in shock at the atrocity I committed. I lifted her up saying

"you have wings" as menacingly as I could

and I threw her out the window. I looked out the window and she flew away with her remaining army towards the now raising sun.

"GORDON WHAT DID YOU DO" Twilight exclaimed

"I made sure she never comes back, how are the guards and the others?" I asked

"they are fine but why would you do that?" she asked,

"I know people like her, she was the walking definition of mercer we either killed her or made sure she is harmless, I don't care if you think of me as an animal I know I did the right thing she wont be a bother anymore"

she walked off and left me to my thoughts,

"welcome to the top of the food web Gordon enjoy your new life" was my only thought and I swear I heard Mercer say it.


	9. Dark Truths

**AUTHORS NOTE: WELL HERE IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF GORDAN'S STORY I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY AND ALSO I WILL BE CREATING MORE FANFICTIONS BUT MY NEXT WILL NOT BE IN THE EQUESTRIAN UNIVERSE. **

two weeks later I returned to ponyville on my behalf where I was met with a welcome back party full of friendly faces and smiles. I wasn't in a chatty mood so when someone came up to me I answered their questions and they moved on. Life seemed slower to me I felt like something was different and I should feel it but everything seemed the same no one new arrived nothing happened after that night I was questioned by scholars and they left, that's it, so why did everything feel so different?\

I felt more than misplaced I felt lost as if I was lost in space itself looking for earth. Twilight approached and sat down

"look I'm sorry for how I reacted back at the castle I was just surprised I know you just wanted to protect this place" she said

"yeah well sometimes the right thing can make you seem bad at times and is the hardest to do" I said.

"Yeah but the good thing is you did the right thing, you had my brother send the guards out to help the everypony else and you managed to stop a serious threat... a little to savagely but still" she said

I was beginning to feel better but I felt like I was still missing something I felt like something was forgotten as if my purpose still wasn't complete.

"Will I ever go back home?" I asked

"I don't know mabey, the spell I casted was completely unexpected we weren't expecting anything to come back I mean since I know your earth exists I can teleport you possibly, but I have no idea how it looks so that can be crossed out, and there are no spells on earth so I'm not sure about that" she would've kept rambling If I hadn't intervened

"its okay twilight I'm okay staying here I just feel lost is all".

"It's okay Gordon you can live here your company is definitely welcome I mean there is so much to learn about you and your abilities" she started to get a bit to enthusiastic.

"I can see but I feel like my life has either just ended or just began" I know I'm being vague but that's the best I can put it at this point.

"Well it was a good chat Gordon hope I helped a bit" she walked off again.

I decided to wander ponyville again after all I only managed to find Sugar Cube Corner. I wandering down the streets having fun with my shapeshifting when I realized I can even create my clothing, I stopped when I reached the entrance of the Everfree and saw a small lake under the bridge leading towards Fluttershy's cottage and decided to just sit there and think. When I saw my reflection I was shocked. My eyes were black soulless pits, That's when my answers hit me, I'm not human, I used to be but on the day the helicopter was chasing me I realized something... The chopper killed me! The reason only one bullet was expunged while at the library was cause I absorbed the rest on an atomic level.

The virus took control of my body the moment I or Gordon died that's why I was too afraid to open my eyes! It wasnt because I was afraid it was because I couldn't open them. The virus could only control my movements and speech at the time, the virus had taken full control of Gordon's body when I opened his eyes, my morales were just instinct not a humane reaction to a situation, The virus was a mimic it knew Gordon's morales and thoughts and information and consumed them when he died.

I was not Gordan, I was the Mercer Virus, it was simply just that good at mimicking. I'm not a person just a thing that has human has emotions. The Mercer Virus doesn't have a form it simply prefered this form of Gordon. I breathed because the virus knew everypony would be suspicious if they didn't see my chest expand. I think I was refered to as "BlackLight" before I was known as the Mercer Virus so lets call me that.

BlackLight may not be the original strand but it had completed its job. Survive and spread, I was the walking definition of success, BlackLight can't die from age I was simply put as immortal. The only way I can die is if I am killed, my new goal was now survival and seeing the world I'm in now that will be easy. This place is what mercer wanted to see a place of selflessness and purity and from now on I am its protector.

**AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY IF YOU DID NOT LIKE THE ENDING OR SOMETHING BUT I LIKED THE WAY IT CAME OUT, I CAN CHANGE GRAMMATICLY BUT I AM NOT CHANGING THE ENDING SO IF YOU DIDNT LIKE IT JUST ACCEPT IT. GOODBYE AND HOPE TO SEE YOU IN MY NEXT STORY**


End file.
